


A ninjas mysterious heart

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Au where Brian is single, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so cool that your second cousin Dan was in an Internet famous band, what was even cooler was when he introduced you to his super hot friends. This is a love story between you(the reader) and world famous murder master; ninja Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving at Dan's

You have been invited to go visit your second cousin Dan's house for a couple weeks in California, when you got the news of this you were super excited because you haven't visited cousin Dan since the both of you were fifteen. Sometimes you two chat over Facebook about what's been going on in your lives but its really not the same. 

Since you two haven't met Dan moved to Cali and got a band called ninja sex party, you love their music and you adore their sense of humor even if it is a little immature. Dan said that during your visit he could introduce you to a couple of his youtuber friends and you were ecstatic.

You packed you things and went to the airport via shuttle express.

Once you arrived you saw Dan waiting for you at the baggage claim area.  
"Oh hey! (Y/n) long time no see!" He excitedly greeted as he saw you. He helped you with the bags and carried one of your two suitcases to his car.  
"My house is tiny so you're gonna have to sleep in the living room, on the couch but that's okay right?" Dan asks.  
You nod in reply

Dan pulls his car up to his house and you both yet out the car and Dan opens the door to his home and shouts "Barry! I'm home, also my cousin is with me so don't be weird!!!"  
You giggled.

Dan walked into his house and you followed, Barry was inside, he outstretched his hand to greet you.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Barry Kramer." He said while giving you a firm handshake. 

"You can just drop all your stuff on the couch, I have band practice later but tomorrow i'll give you a tour of the city. You can come if you want, but if you're too tired feel free to stay home and watch tv or play video games or something.do you wanna come?" He asked

You nodded, you love NSP and getting them preform live just for you would be incredible. 

After getting a tour of the house you get back into Dan's car and he drives the both of you to the band practice. Which is really just Brian's house sinew the band is just him and Brian.

He walks in, you follow and he introduces you to Brian.  
"This is my second cousin (y/n)" Brian gave you a menacing look as he shook your hand. You smiled at him thinking that even without the costume he was still very ninja like in his appearance.

"It's a pleasure" he said In a sharp almost snappy tone.

"Well, lets get this thing started, Dan said as he took a keyboard out of a nearby closet and set it up.

An: stay tuned next chapter will be up soon!!


	2. ordering pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you talk a bit with Brian and try to get him to open up a bit more.

You sit on a foldable chair as Dan and Brian hold their band practice in the garage. You are amazed by how cool they are and esecially at how well Brian plays the keyboard, he didn't really seem like the musical type at first glance, but he's really rockin' it.

After they finish you applaud them and Dan takes a bow. You giggle and Brian sheepishly smiles. You stand up and help them put away all the equipment.

"Are you guys hungry?" Dan asks when everything's packed up "cause I'll order a pizza if you guys wanna eat."

"sure whatever, what about you?" Brian looks over to you. "you hungry... uh (Y/N) was it?"

"yeah" you reply, you haven't eaten anything since the plane ride.  
"what kinda pizza do we wanna order?" Dan asked one foot already out of the garage. Brian's face remains emotionless and looks at you. You're almost scared of him, but remembering that his bands name is ninja sex party makes it impossible,but you are nervous because you hate making decisions that effect other people.  
"I don't know" you say shrugging and smiling. 

"Is pepperoni okay then?" Dan asks the both of you.  
"yeah" you both reply, and Dan left the room to order the pizza, leaving you alone with Brian.

"so... you're Dan's cousin?"Brian asks awkwardly.  
"oh, yeah he's my second cousin, his mom's my mom's cousin." you reply, even though he doesn't have his ninja outfit on you still feel like he could kill you with his glare, his face just looks angry even though you figure its probably just his resting face. you feel like he's expecting you to say something and it's freaking you out a little.  
"yeah I know what a second cousin is." he replies bluntly  
"oh... sorry" you apologize, not because you regret saying that but just because you don't know how to respond to that kind of comment.

"oh, you don't have to apologize, god, sorry, I'm bad at talking" Brian looks down and seems frustrated with himself.  
"oh! it's okay don't worry about it!!" you reassure him.

"So how long will you be staying in California with Dan?" Brian asked, with actual interest in his voice, almost as if he is warming up to you.   
"Just a couple weeks." you reply  
"and you're staying at his house?" He asks  
"yep"   
"in that shoebox? are you sleeping in the bathtub?" he says jokingly  
"haha yeah, the bathtub." you say sarcastically. and he smiles at you, Brian smiling is something you'd never thing you'd ever see in your life so you felt honored. But then Dan came back.

"Hey dudes, don't you wanna continue this in the living room?" Dan suggested and you guys all started walking to the living room and sat down, Dan sat on a beige recliner and you and Brian sat on a matching couch. You sat closer to Dan.

"So how did you enjoy the band practice? We're pretty much the best band to ever exist huh?" Dan bragged and looked at his nails to pretend to be a stuck up hollywood star musician. you laughed.  
"oh yeah totally haha. But seriously you guys are so good, thanks for letting me listen in." You say gratefully.  
"no problem as long as it never happens again." Brian says in a monotone voice but he's obviously joking.  
"Shut up Brian. (y/n) you're always welcome to listen to us practice, and we're ever doing shows in your area then we'll definitely get you some tickets, well, If you wanted to come." Dan said while smiling at you.  
"aw thank you so much!" you smile. "I would love to see you guys on stage at a concert, I would go for sure! As long as it's okay with Brian!" you giggled  
Dan laughed and Brian chuckled a little.

suddenly the doorbell rang, the pizza was here.

AN: thanks for reading if you have any suggestions please share them with me!!


End file.
